Tiny Toon Christmas
by PokeBlue
Summary: Ya, I know, "Christmas?". I was going to do this during Christmas last year, but was unable to do it. I decided now is good, since I like Christmas in July. It's simply Babs throwing a Christmas party for the gang, her siblings included as a condition.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Yeah I know, I said I was gonna do this during the month of December of 2007, it's now July 2008, but I've been busy to do it then due to school. Ok, I'm attending a summer school now, but I have time to write stories now. I would've waited till Christmas this year, but I wanted it done, and I like that Christmas in Summer thing. So enjoy, and maybe it'll cool you down, maybe, if your in an area that is currently suffering from this summer heat wave.**

**Note: Again, like all my Tiny Toon stories, they are around 19-20 years old.**

**--**

Buster and Plucky were walking along side each other as they try to make their way to Babs's home. The white powder that has been falling from the sky for the last day and a half and cold snow under their feet as they walked in the powder, being the only reason for them to be slowed down.

It's about 6pm on December 24th in Acme Acres, Babs had gotten her parents' approval on throwing a Christmas party while they went to dinner together, and had invited all their friends to the party. There was only one catch, most of Babs's siblings were gonna stay home that day, so she had to baby-sit them. The gang has been informed of this when Babs gave them their invites, they were fine with it and some even volunteered to help watch over them.

"Alright, Pluck, we're almost there. Remember, you volunteered to watch over Bab's siblings." Buster stated as they tried not to drop their sacks full of presents.

"Ya, ya, I remember." Plucky responded irritatingly, "Why couldn't we drive there? It's better than having to walk there carrying over twenty pounds worth of goods on our backs."

"Because the roads are icy, and believe it or not, this is actually safer than driving on the roads. Besides, where would we park?" Buster stated

"I've seen Babs drive a couple of times." Plucky stated

"Yes, but that's hers. We couldn't park there even if we wanted to." Buster stated.

"Buster,...Babs has been your girlfriend for as long I could remember. To the best of your abilities, you've remembered her birthday each year, bought her countless number of roses, God knows how many chocolates you've bought, and you've bought her and her family something every Christmas. Letting you park there is the least she could do." Plucky stated dully

"I guess..., but I don't want to be burden." Buster simply stated

"Suit yourself." Plucky said as he shrugged

Upon arriving at Babs's home, Buster noticed how most of Babs's siblings were playing in the snow with Calamity, Furball, and Fifi pinned down behind a snow fort. Just as soon as Furball threw one snowball, he avoided one that was thrown by one of Babs's sisters. The stray snowball flew towards Buster, who simply ducked and hit Plucky square in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing!" Plucky shouted to them, which made their existence known to the group

"Hey there, Buster, Hey there, Plucky." Furball stated as he greeted their friends.

"Glad you could make it, we need the back-up." Calamity stated as the group of Babs's siblings suddenly try attacking Plucky with snowballs

"Glad to be here." Buster said as he put a hand up

"Bonjour, Bustair. Zid vous walk out in ze snow?" Fifi asked as she shook hands with Buster

"Ya, the roads are too dangerous to be driving." Buster stated as he placed the sack down on the white snow and stretched his arms.

"Tell me about it, I almost got ran over twenty times just getting here." Furball stated

"Beeper and I had to hold on to each other to get here safely, otherwise we'd be in Wackyland by now." Calamity said, "I'll have to remember to return these shoes after the stores open again, the cleats on them didn't work."

"Zis storm almost made moi miss ze party." Fifi stated as she tried to be dramatic and place the back of a hand on her head and leaned her head back, "Such a stressful thing zis ice, et was so 'ard to convince 'amton that e'll be fine."

In the background, Plucky as also placed his sack down and was currently trying to use it as a source of protection against the snowballs.

"Speaking of Hamton, where is he?" Buster asked

"I t'ink he was keeping un group of Babs's other siblings busy, wit un story." Fifi replied

"Hey guys! I could use a hand here." Plucky complained

"Oh, sorry." the three of them said in unison as they finally noticed that Plucky was under barrage.

After about ten minutes, all with the exception of Furball were freezing and retreated into the burrow. There was some slight problem with getting the sacks of presents into the borrow, but was quickly solved.

"Oh, good evening Buster, Plucky. I still can't thank you guys enough for volunteering to help Babs watch 'er siblings." Babs's mom stated

"Oh, it's no problem. It's the least we could do." Buster stated

"Well, thank you either way. And I'm guessing that sack you and Plucky have are presents, yes?" Bab's mom asked as Buster nodded, "Ok, just leave it in the guest room near the tree. We'll be leaving soon, I'll just finish cooking what all of you will eat."

As Buster walked into the second living room which apparently was nearly packed with presents for Bab's family and their friends. Buster looked at the pile and was amazed as he looked at it, seemingly only able to compare it to the pile of boxes they wrap up for decor at the mall. Buster was so wrapped up wondering how many there was, that he barely noticed that Babs had entered the room and was currently standing next to him.

"Weird, I would've thought you were use to this kind of thing, especially since you work at the mall. So what's up blue-ears." Babs stated as she finally broke the silence.

"WAH!!" Buster yelled as Babs seemingly just evaporated out of nowhere, "Oh..., hey there, Babs."

"Don't, 'hey there, Babs' me, Buster Bunny, you know me better than that." Babs stated in mock anger as she folded her arms.

Buster just decided to play along and step back some and look like a sad child that had just been punished.

Babs just simply chuckled at him and then said as she pulled him into a hug, forcing him to drop the sack, "It's good to see you, Buster. Glad you could make it."

"Glad to have gotten here." Buster replied

As Babs ceased the hug, she said, "Yeah, I heard from the others how hard it was just getting here. Come on, you help me keep an eye on five of my siblings. They're playing with the props I still had from the show."

"Just how many did you keep?" Buster asked as they both walked out of the room.

--

**A/N: I'll use made up names for Babs's siblings. They still will belong to WB, not me, it's just hard to refer to one sibling if Babs has so many**

--

"Mmmm...Just enough." Babs replied as they walked into another room that had three of her siblings playing with Beeper on a game of _"Need for Speed: Carbon"_. Beeper understanding several subjects of speed, leading by a lap. Furball, bored, opted to watch them play along side the other two of Babs's siblings

"You're cheating." one of Babs's brothers replied

"I'm not. I'm just good at this." Beeper replied

"There is no way you could make that turn, and keep your speed that high." Babs's brother replied

"You're racing a road-runner, what did you expect?" Furball stated

"That don't matter! He goes fast on his feet, not behind the wheel!" Bab's brother exclaimed

"Matt, chill. Beeper is an animal that goes on speed, he knows all the rules that regards to speed." Babs stated

"Still..." Matt began before he should he was lost in words

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, if it'll help, I'll wait at the start point until one person finishes a lap. And if it's not a lap race, I'll wait one minute before I start." Beeper stated, "How's that?"

Matt took a few seconds to think it through, then said, "Deal!" and the four started a new race.

"Babs, honey, your father and I will be going now. You sure it is no problem for you all to take care of them during your Christmas party?" Babs's mom asked when she entered the room along side her husband.

"Like I said, Mom, it's no problem. Everyone said they would help." Babs replied

"Don't worry, we know what we do." Furball stated, "We've had to act like a parent at least once before in these past few years."

"Okay, if you says so, but make sure they get to bed early. I wouldn't want to have them looking like they had just been wrestling all night." Babs's mom stated

"Like, no worries, Mrs. Bunny, we'll make sure they get to bed on time." Shirley stated as she and Plucky entered the room, "Like, they might be tired, or some junk, when we are ready for bed ourselves."

Mrs. Bunny chuckled lightly, and said, "I hope, but be mindful, you don't know just how much you are underestimating them."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they hit the hay on time." Babs stated after giggling lightly

"Be sure of that, Babs, have your friends help as well." Babs's mom said, "And of course eat dinner. It's all done, I left all of it on the counter."

"Remember all of you are in charge to the household, try to keep it one piece." Babs's father stated, taking a quick glance at Buster

"I'm sure they won't wreck the house, let us go now. It's gonna be difficult getting to the restaurant." Babs's mom stated as she dragged her husband out of the doorway towards the exit of the burrow.

"Your father still doesn't like me, as much I'd like, does he?" Buster stated to Babs

"Probably not, but he is just watching out for his daughter." Babs replied

"I really can't blame him, you are very precious to many people." Buster stated tenderly

"Don't cut yourself short, Buster Bunny, your just as valuable." Babs stated softly as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Eww!!" Babs's siblings, the ones in the room, exclaimed.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Furball, and Beeper just laughed at their reaction and as they pressed on with whatever they were doing. Until they all started eating, they took shifts to watch over Babs's siblings and doing what they wanted to do, Hamton and Fifi along side Plucky and Shirley, enacted a fairy tale for the bunch. Buster and Babs worked together to play a board game with about five of Babs's siblings. Furball volunteered to again watch over a large group of Babs's siblings in the snow. Calamity, Lil Beeper, Do-do, Fowlmouth, and Dizzy helped Furball out and acted as his teammates and back-up.

After roughly an hour and a half, the group had sat down to eat dinner, or where ever they wanted to sit. Most of Babs's siblings were either too tired or too hungry to argue, the others were convinced into sitting down and eating. Usually those who didn't want to eat would've put up a stronger fight, had it been for the number of them that did want to eat help out either by carrying them there or just plainly scaring them by outnumbering them at once. Babs's siblings stayed in one room, where they were given enough room to be as noisy as they want to be, and the gang stayed in a separate room, where they could have their conversations without too much of an interruption. Plucky and Shirley were the only exception to this separated room thing, Plucky had decided to serve his time and supervise Babs's siblings during dinner. Shirley followed him, to be his chill pill if he were to lose his cool and to make it a little bit easier for him.

As the toons ate their food, each carrying out a conversation with either one person or more, Buster watched as Babs carried a look of frustration on her face as she listened in on her siblings making noise, with the sound of several dishes breaking.

"My mom is gonna kill me." Babs stated as she groaned, "It sounds like they're making a mess in there, and I'll never get it cleaned out before my parents get home."

"Don't worry about it, Babsy, I'll help, and I'm sure some of us will find time to help out as well." Buster said trying to calm Babs

"I'd appreciate it, but I still don't think It'll be done fast enough." Babs stated depressingly, then turning her gaze to the doorway that connected the two rooms together.

"It will be." Buster stated firmly and full of confidence, "I'm sure that Dizzy, Hamton, and Fifi wouldn't mind helping."

"I'm sorry, d-d-did you n-n-need to talk to us B-Buster?" Hamton asked, as Buster and Babs turned to face them, as Hamton and Fifi heard their names mentioned.

"Uh...we were just saying how her siblings are making a mess, and how...some of you might be able to help clean before Babs's folks return." Buster stated as he looked hopefully at them

Hamton and Fifi just looked at each other for a minute, then looked back at their friends, and Fifi said, "All vous 'ad to do was ask. Sure t'ing."

"No problem guys. I am the specialist when it comes down to cleaning." Hamton stated

"Oui, zats what are friends for. Though, picking up ze food would be un problem." Fifi stated

"Don't worry about it. We have another toon in mind for that." Buster stated as he and Babs smiled and stared towards Dizzy, who was sloppily eating his fifth serving.

Fifi and Hamton looked to where Buster and Babs were looking and could help but give a smile that meant they had no problem with it.

After dinner, the gang managed to convince most of Babs's siblings to a little Christmas Karaoke. At first they didn't want to and prefered to play a video game, but soon got interested as two of Babs's sisters, Jane and Melanie, took up a bet with Furball and Calamity they could sing better. Those who still weren't interested, left to the room for a while to watch a Christmas special. Those who watched the contest were the judges. Furball and Calamity first started out singing _Deck the Halls_, receiving a fairly good amount of positive feedback, then Babs's sisters sang Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas is You._

**--**

**A/N: You may go to Youtube, if you wish to listen to this song before reading on.**

**--**

Jane and Melanie, started just as Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Dizzy, and Plucky got to work on cleaning the mess made during dinner. Plucky had been forced to help because he was hardly doing anything to stop Babs's siblings from making the mess to begin with. Shirley clearly tried to stop it, but failed.

"So, Diz, think you can help out with the food?" Buster asked an eager purple Tasmanian devil.

Dizzy just made some garbled words and then said, "Me ready."

"Then, go get 'em." Buster stated giving Dizzy one pat on his back.

With that Dizzy turned to his classic mini-twister and started passing by and eating every single bit of food that was on everything. Once Dizzy was done, he was asked to help with some of the stains on the carpets and cloth-like objects. Dizzy didn't really mind, in fact he managed to make the clean up quick. Buster and Babs cleaned the table and chairs, as well as clean up any broken dishes. Fifi and Plucky helped pick-up anything that didn't break, including some hanging picture frames, books, and eating utensils. Hamton helped by cleaning everything with the cleaners and any other safe chemical solutions meant for cleaning.

"Hamton, we're going to need you here in a second." Babs stated as she was wiping some spilt juice.

"All r-r-right, let me j-j-just finish with this stain." Hamton said as he cleaned off some sort of sauce off of picture frames that Fifi was putting back.

"Hey, Babs, if moi may ask. Do vous t'ink Furball and Calamity vill vin zis singing contest?" Fifi asked as she hung a picture frame.

Babs looked at the ceiling for a minute to give it a thought, then responded, "No, I don't think so. Jane and Mel, always were interested in singing. Though it is hard for me to say it, those two are actually better at singing than I am."

"When did they start training?" Buster asked

"They started I think about a year after they figured out how to talk." Babs replied as Buster directed Hamton to where they needed him to help, "And basically, they've been taking lessons since."

"Wow, 'ave vous evair zeen them perform?" Fifi asked

"Ya, I have, about several times. But I think the fact that they are competitive kinda helped with that goal of theirs." Babs replied as she threw the dirty rag into a trash can, "They use to try and top me in singing. They got to that about two years ago. Now, they only compete with each other."

"I think everything is clean now. Can I go now?" Plucky asked as he sat himself on the ground, as Dizzy left finding there is nothing there for him to eat or clean.

"We still need the seal of approval from the inspector. So what's the word?" Buster stated as he turned to look at Hamton, who apparently changed into a detective's attire.

"W-w-well, let's see." Hamton said as he pulled out a magnifying glass and started inspecting the area.

Hamton checked the whole room for anything that could be considered 'mess'. A few times having to ask his friends politely if they could move aside for a bit. Fifi sat herself on a recliner that was placed in the room, as she did, something poked painfully at her rear. She only jumped up, giving off a small, quiet yelp, and checked the seat to find a mistletoe that was hidden by the sides of the cushion. Fifi smiled brightly at the object then pocketed it, once she saw that her friends weren't paying attention to her, and sat back down in the chair.

"W-w-well, aside from the carpet being dirty, everything seems t-t-to have my seal of approval." Hamton stated as he began taking the costume off.

"Alright! That means I can go!" Plucky yelled happily, and ran out before anyone could possibly contradict him.

"Well, I guess that means we should see how the contest is going." Buster said to Babs

"Yes, it would be fun to see how they are managing. Coming guys." Babs replied to Buster, then called out to Fifi and Hamton to follow

"B-b-be right t-t-there. Come on Fifi." Hamton said as he made a gesture for Fifi to take his hand.

"Hold on 'amton, moi 'as found something moi wants to show vous." Fifi stated as she remained seated in the chair smiling

Hamton just cocked his head to the side and looked at Fifi curiously.

Fifi got up and hugged Hamton closely as she pulled out the mistletoe and raised it so it was above the two of them. Hamton looked at the object in surprise, as questions ran through his head. Like, _"How long has she had that?" _and _"Where did she get that?"_

"You do know vhat to do right, 'amton?" Fifi said in low, purr-like voice.

All Hamton could do was stammer, blush, and sweat as Fifi slowly pulled him into a kiss. After what seemed to be hours flying by as they held that kiss, they pulled their faces away from each other and looked tenderly at each other.

"Shouldn't we go to the other before they worry about us?" Hamton asked quietly

"Oui, we should..." Fifi said equally as quiet

As they proceeded out of the room, hand-in-hand, Hamton gave Fifi a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you, I really liked your surprise."

Fifi just smiled as she stated, "Vous should know moi now, I'm full of surprises." and the two chuckled together

Meanwhile, Buster and Babs had arrived at the room where they were holding the contest. There they saw that Plucky had found a spot to sit next to Shirley and that Jane and Mel had finished their part. There was a loud applause as the two young female rabbits took a bow. Furball and Calamity had walked over to Buster and Babs as they admit defeat.

"You didn't tell us that your sister could sing." Furball stated

"You never asked." Babs stated with a smile and shrug

"I thought you were the singer in the family." Furball said with a slight voice of curiosity

"Well, I was until they started following after me in singing." Babs stated

About that time Fifi and Hamton entered the room

"Hey, what took you two?" Buster asked them as soon as he found out they got there

"F-fifi wanted to show me something." Hamton stated as Fifi lightly showed Buster, Babs, Calamity, and Furball the mistletoe as she pulled it out just the slightest from her pocket. The four just gave off a light chuckle and tried to see how they could keep Babs's siblings busy now.

"How about we give them some candy?" Calamity suggested

"But if we give them candy, won't they be hyper all night?" Buster asked

"We'll have enough trouble getting them to bed without them hyper. I think you've got some screws loose." Babs stated

"I don't, trust me I know what I'm doing." Calamity stated, then turned his attention to the young group, "Hey, any of you want some candy?"

Instantly, there were lots of takers to the offer. Calamity lead them to the room where all the toons had stored the presents for Babs's family and their friends. There Calamity found the bag he used and pulled out a large container of candy. Any of Babs's siblings that were in their rooms heard the noise and went to check it out and of course went to get some candy. Roughly close to ten o' clock, about an hour after all of them hyper and energetic, they finally started to slow down and get tired.

"Well I'll hand it to you Calamity. You were right, the candy really was good idea." Babs admitted as she shook hands with Calamity

"Was there really any doubt." Calamity stated, "Unfortunately it also backfired. In our attempt to keep this bunch under control, we have tired ourselves out as well. So we have to get this bunch to bed soon."

"We aren't tired." Scott, one of Babs's brothers, stated weakly

"Yeah, we aren't tired yawn yet." Amy, another of Babs's sisters, voiced out seconding her brother's statement

"Now what? We told your parents that we'll get to bed." Plucky stated as he too yawned.

"I t'ink moi 'as an idea." Fifi said as she brought Plucky and Shirley to a couch and forced them to sit there

"Like, why don't you just tell us your plan." Shirley said

"We need to make zhem want to go to bed, and moi 'as joost da t'ing." Fifi stated as she stood behind the couch, since it was positioned to have some walking space behind it.

Plucky and Shirley looked at each other, hoping the other one has any idea what Fifi is up to.

"Vous must forgive me for zhis." Fifi stated, then made her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Eets alright if vous all don't want to sleep yet. To moi, vous can all stay up eef you wish. Us teens will just stay here and enjoy ze rest of the night with a friend or loved one." then giving a wink to Buster and Babs

"Of course, that is the point of a party, isn't it. A bunch of friends enjoying a night of talking and having fun with music and TV." Buster stated, playing along, as he got what Fifi was getting at

"But of course some of us are dating. Isn't that right, Plucky? Shirley?" Babs added as she pushed herself and Buster together.

"Well, like, we have dated before...but,..." Shirley stated before Fifi interrupted

"Vell, since et is so close to Christmas, zhis is un appropriate decor." Fifi stated pulling out the mistletoe out

"Where did you get that?" Plucky asked in surprise as he tried to take the object away from her.

"Nah, ah." Fifi said simply pulling the ornament away from them, "Vous know ze rules of un mistletoe."

"Well." Shirley asked with a light smile

"Of course." Plucky stated, getting his pep back up and checking his breath

Shirley just was too tired to wait for Plucky to put some breath spray on and immediately hugged him and planted a kiss on his beak.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen Shirley to be the first one to jump." Calamity said with a raised brow

"I agree, never saw that coming." Furball stated as he leaned back on the ground

"Agreed." Sweetie and Sneezer stated at the same time.

When all of Babs's siblings had the same reaction to Fifi's idea as they did when Buster was pulled into a kiss by Babs, Shirley let go the kiss and giggled at Plucky's shocked state.

"On second thought, I think I will head to bed." Mortimer stated

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep anyway." Jane said as Amy followed suit and the rest of Babs's siblings

"I can play with my presents early anyway." Scott stated and said good night to them

"I'll follow them and make sure they actually go to bed." Babs stated before going off and following her siblings.

As some just lounged around to rest or chat, some helped Babs out put her siblings to bed upon her request. Once finished Babs, Buster, Fifi, and Hamton helped tuck them in.

"There, I'll see you in morning, Jane." Babs said to her sister

"Good night." Jane replied simply

"Good night." Babs replied back as she joined Fifi and Hamton at the doorway, once she closed the doorway to that bedroom, she was done, all her siblings are in bed. "Have any you seen Buster?"

"No, we thought 'e was with tu." Fifi replied

"Alright, thanks anyway." Babs stated and went off to see if anyone else has seen him

Once she came upon a still conscious Fowlmouth and Lil' Beeper, she asked them where Buster was at.

"I think I saw him go outside into the snow." Beeper replied

"We told him it was too daggum cold out there, so he took a blanket and went up there." Fowlmouth stated

"Man, he is so stupid, a blanket isn't gonna help him." Babs said as she struck her head with her hand

"Actually it isn't that cold up there anymore." Beeper replied putting his wing tips together as Babs looked at him like he was crazy

"I was up there a minute ago, I was trying to get this daggum sleepiness out. The daggum snow stopped falling and the slight wind died down, so it's a little bit warmer." Fowlmouth stated

"Oh ok, thanks." Babs replied and made a gesture to run outside before someone stopped her

"Hold on a minute, Babs, if you're going out there, or some junk, you'll need this." Shirley replied as she threw a blanket at her.

"Thanks, Shirl." Babs replied and ran for the exit

"Come on, like, we better get blankets to everyone. It's gonna be a cold night." Shirley stated to the two boys

"Umm...shouldn't we worry about..." Fowlmouth began before Shirley placed a finger on his beak

"Like, not a word, Fowlmouth. We don't have to worry those two, like, I can tell they'll be just fine." Shirley stated looking at him from the corner of her eye

As soon as Fowlmouth gave a nod saying he understood, Shirley withdrew her finger and the two boys followed her. Outside Babs found Buster in a lawn chair with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"Hey, shouldn't you be inside, before I'll have to start calling you purple-ears." Babs said

"Funny, Babs. Just wanted to be out here. It seems nice out tonight." Buster stated, "It's cold, I'll admit, but it's nice the cold air and a clear sky."

"It is nice, isn't it. But I think I'll be nicer to share it with someone you love." Babs stated as she looked up at the sky, then looked at Buster with hope in her eyes

Buster just simply laughed and scooted over leaving some space open for her, "Well, come on then, It'll be nicer if we share. We can stay warmer that way."

Babs threw the blanket she had over the one Buster had and crawled into the blanket with Buster, and said, "Hope you just mean just for our health, not our blood."

"Wouldn't even think of it at the present time." Buster stated

"Yeah, right." Babs said as she had to hug close to Buster so they could both fit on that lawn chair.

"Thanks for watching out for me." Buster said softly

"Not a problem, It's only natural to watch out for your loved ones." Babs replied, "By the way, I should thank you too. I should thank you for sharing this moment with me." then gave Buster a kiss on the head

"No problem." Buster replied and hugged her closer and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

As a the minutes pass by, Buster and Babs fell asleep in each other's arms right there on the lawn chair. Babs's parents eventually came home.

"That was a nice dinner, but it's good to be back home with family." Babs's mom stated

"Look dear." Babs's dad stated as he pointed to the lawn chair, "Buster and Babs are there."

"Oh, dear. They both know better than to stay out here. Mind helping me dear." Mrs. Bunny said as she looked at the duo

"No problem, just make sure the door is open wide enough." Mr. Bunny stated and took Buster and Babs in his arms and carried them both inside.

"Put them on the couch, dear." Mrs. Bunny stated as she closed the door behind her.

"Is there another place. I don't think I can." Mr. Bunny said as he looked nervously at his wife

"Oh my..." Mrs. Bunny said as she looked at all their daughter's friends sleeping soundly, "Looks like they just slept where they stood."

"Should I wake them, so they could all go home?" Mr. Bunny asked

"No don't, we as parents know better than to throw out a bunch of kids out into the cold night, especially on Christmas Eve." Mrs. Bunny replied, almost sounding like she was scolding her husband for the statement

"I'll just put them on her bed." Mr. Bunny stated as he started to march down the hall to Babs's room

"You mean also Buster?" Mrs. Bunny asked surprisingly and curiously

"Of course also Buster, I said, 'them' didn't I." Mr. Bunny stated

"Well, that's a nice change." Mrs. Bunny stated

"What is?" Mr. Bunny asked her as he gently placed Babs and Buster on Babs's bed

"Your not trying anything that makes it look like you despise the lad." Mrs. Bunny replied as she closed the door to the room.

"Well, I have to start looking toward the future. Their bond is strong than it was five years ago, it's only a matter of time till Buster asks Babs the same question I asked you when we were about their age." Mr. Bunny stated as he and his wife headed for their room

"I'm glad you did, and I'm also glad you're starting to look at Buster as a perfect boy for Babs." Mrs. Bunny stated before letting her ears droop as she added, "Well, I better get some rest. I have to start breakfast early if I'm going to give all these kids a good breakfast in the morning."

"I gladly give you a hand. Just wake me up before you start." Mr. Bunny stated as he opened the door to their room.

"Like you ever were easy to wake up." Mrs. Bunny stated in a joking voice as they closed the door and called it a night

Epilogue:

Buster and Babs were both surprised to see that they had spent the night together, that Babs's father didn't even bother separating them. The gang and Babs's sibling woke up one-by-one to the smell of warm pancakes and hot chocolate. Of course the younger group was the first to raid the room for their presents, resulting in small toy pieces falling into some of the gang's breakfast and lovely pile of paper. After the gang opened their presents they either spent some time looking for their bag or playing along with Babs's siblings. Overall it was noisy Christmas day, not to mention slightly crowded and messy, but it was spent with friends and family.

**--**

**A/N: Finally got it done with. Again I'm sorry for not doing this earlier, but it was nice for me to think of Christmas in July. In some way, I think they actually got a second party following the first. Well, I'm not sure if you have a party on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, my family has theirs on Christmas day, but I do have friends who has it on the Christmas Eve. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I'll Cya later.**

**I do realize that Buster and Babs's combined weight would be heavy, but Babs's father could still be strong enough to carry both of them at the same time. After all, you can only get stronger trying to manage a group of small children at once. Right?**


End file.
